iToe Fat Cakes Version Seddie
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Mi versión del capitulo aun sin estrenar de icarly iToe Fat Cakes, Obviamente SEDDIE , lo cuenta desde el POV sam todo el tiempo;


**Heyyy chicos! esta semana ando llena de ideas seddies*-* y eso me gusta , hahaha^^**

**bueno , aquí les traigo un one shoot seddie ambientado en el capitulo iToe Fat Cakes que aun no se extreno y voy a hacer mi expeculacion ( o más bien lo que me gustaria que pasase^^ ) otra cosa mas ! si teneis un link para ver la promo pasenmelo pleaseeee, bayyy, nos vemos abajo !**

Hoy me levante realmente emocionada, ayer Spencer me dijo que ibamos a ir a la fabrica de pastelitos, ya que habia ganado un concurso en el canal ese ñoño de '' esculturas por el mundo '' la mejor escultura , mas gustada o mas votada, ganaria un viaje para visitar esta fabrica, solo la idea ya me traia loca.

Allí , podria comerme tantos pastelitos, o mas bien robarmelos! , aunque mi mayor pastelito, no son los fat cakes... mejor me callo que me esta saliendo la vena cursi.

Como Carly no es muy amante de los pastelitos, decidio no ir, ya que segun ella seria aburrido, o al menos eso fue lo que le conto a Spencer, pero yo sabia la realidad, habia quedado con Adams, al parecer el chico después de lo de la webicon seguia interesado en ella, YA HAY QUE SER MASOQUISTA PARA SALIR CON UNA PERSONA QUE DEJA QUE LOS FANS TE MATEN ! aunque quien soy yo para hablar de matar personas y amor?-pense mientras una sonrisita aparecia en mi cara.

Bueno como iba diciendo, iremos Gibby, Spencer, Freddie (OH SI! BIEN!-pense mientras me ruborizaba) y obviamente yo.

Gibby realmente se nos acoplo, pero quien soy yo para matarle las ilusiones al gordito? estaba igual que yo de ilusionado... ok no, pero si estaba muy muy ilusionado, decia que se quitaria la camiseta alli en medio! que lol ! gibby realmente es raro.

Spencer, queria conseguir muchos pastelitos para una nueva escultura, y sabiendo que gano el viaje gracias a ese canal, no se negarian a darle todos los que necesitaran, otro rarito .

Y bueno fredward... le suplique, o mejor dicho LO OBLIGUE a venir conmigo, es decir, no queria ir solo con gibby y spens, no tenia nada de malo, pero aunque ahora estubieramos más distanciados que antes, me agradaba sus silencios, sus miradas, cuando enarcaba la ceja, y cuando volviamos a comportarnos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque también me daba lastima cuando haciamos eso, solo significaba una cosa, YA NADA SERIA COMO ANTES...

Llegamos a la fabrica a eso de las 14:17 horas, y yo ya estaba como loca por entrar, estaba atacada de los nervios, cuando las puertas abrieron, tumbe a Gibby al suelo y sali corriendo para poder entrar, todos me miraron divertidos excepto el gordito, que me miraba enojado.

Allí habia una chica, era linda, castaña , con ojos grandes y verdes grisaceos, alta y delgada, y una amplia sonrisa. La estúpida intentaba coquetear con Freddie, por lo que no pude evitar enojarme, sin embargo a freddie no parecia molestarle, aunque tampoco le hacia mucho caso...

Lo primero que vimos fue , donde amasaban el ''biscochito'' como digo yo, me acerque y meti el dedo y al provarlo solo pude decir '' Ewwwww '' mientras todos se reian de mi, realmente la masa no es tan buena si no esta echa, mire a freddie y aun cuando todos habian parado el seguia riendo, coji con la mano masa , me acerque a el y se la refregue por la cara. Su expresion fue realmente divertida, la chica esa que nos acompañaba , al parecer llamada Ashley , miro con sorpresa, mientras freddie empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa, algo se le habia ocurrido.

Vi como se acercaba a la masa y llenaba con ella su mano, se acerco a mi y repitio mi misma accion, a esta altura ya no reian, miraban todos con miedo, yeep a mamita le tiene todos miedo como freddie , tenia cara de triunfador, y solo me susurro '' Estas muy linda asi '' mientras se reia de mi, note como la rabia empezaba a viajar por todo mi cuerpo, a partir de ahí se iniciaba una pelea de '' Masa de fat cakes ''.

Ashley parecia molesta y no paraba de repetir '' PARAD YA ! , ME VAN A MATAR !'' sin embargo no hacíamos caso, finalmente cuando nos rendimos, los dos estabamos de masa hasta las cejas, sonreiamos como niños pequeños, lo habiamos pasado realmente bien.

La chica nos llevo a unos cuartos de baño y nos dio unas toallas para que nos '' labaramos '' un poco, vi como intentaba de nuevo coquetear con freddie por lo que la interrumpia constantemente, hasta que se marcho frustrada.

-Que hay contigo puckett?

-Que hay de que freidora?

-Por que no paras de molestar a la chica? se ve agradable-dijo el idiota mirandome con una cara de superioridad, ohh dios mio, me habia dado un ataque de celos y el lo habia notado.

-Simplemente, me cae mal!

-Pero si no la conoces a penas sam! como te puede caer mal alguien a quien apenas conoces?

-No me entra por ojos

-Si ya-dijo freddie con tono picaron.

Cuando terminamos, seguimos con el recorrido, llegamos a unas maquinas donde ya el pastelito echo empezaban a meterlo en bolsitas, Gibby y yo corrimos como locos a cojer algunos, mientras La chica miraba con cara de desaprovacion, y freddie y Spencer con cara divertida.

Freddie se acerco a nosotros, y la chica le siguio, otra vez intentaba coquetear con el , ya me quemaba la sangre

-Y bueno Freddie dices que eres de?-dijo la chica con una sonrrisa, no deje que freddie contestara ya que lo hice yo antes

-DE SEATTLE

-El no sabe hablar?-dijo mirandome desafiante

-Si, pero no puede , esta ocupado estúpida, ahora si te vas mejor!-dije guiñandole un ojo

-No veo que este ocupado...-dicho esto le bese, y vi como a chica abria los ojos como platos, parecia decepcionada, mientras freddie al principio parecia impactado, después me correspondio rapidamente, echaba de menos sus labios, sabian a melocoton, sincronizamos nuestros labios, y fue un beso lindo y tierno

-Woohaaa-dijo Spencer

-CALLATE SPENCER!-dijimos los dos a la vez, por los que Gibby empezo a reir, dejando a Spencer con cara triste, y Ashley una de molestia

-A que se debe eso puckett?-dijo susurrandome freddie al oido, por lo que me estremeci

-solo lo hice para que no te molestara, lo hice por ti-dije toda nerviosa , cosa que el noto

-A mi no me molestaba, ni mucho menos, parece agradable, mas bien lo hiciste por ti-dijo fredward con un tono malicioso

-Si , lo que tu digas idiota- rapidamente fui hacia adelante.

Llego la hora de irnos, y Gibson y yo parecia que fueramos a extallar, nos robamos millones de pastelitos, estaban deliciosos, pero definitivamente, yo me quedo con el sabor melocoton de los labios de freddie;)

**YAAAAY! ME ENCANTARIA QUE OCURRIERA ALGO DE ESO^^! me pregunto si alguna vez Jenn o nathan entraron a Fanfiction .net y que pensaron al ver nuestras historias hahaha, a lo mejor pensaron '' ohh que majos, o simplemente, ESTAN LOCOS DE REMATE, U OBSESIONADOS CON EL SEDDIE !'' haahha, bueno me voi , hasta la proxima, BYE!**


End file.
